10-12
by Moores
Summary: Cuando Donovan no quiso funcionar más, Greg no esperaba que se llamara a un hombre como aquel pelirrojo... pero bueno, el sujeto tenía su fama, ¿quien era él para juzgarlo? - Fic para el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, muchas gracias por abrir este pequeño proyecto. Cabe aclarar tres cosas muy importantes.**_

_**La primera: es que este fic es para participar en el reto "En otra vida", con las profesiones mecánico y bombero, del foro "I am SHER locked" que se dedica al slash en español... si no te gusta, te invito a retirarte. **_

_**La segunda: Este fic es de temática Mystrade, pero quizás haya mención de otras parejas. **_

_**La tercera: Como es obvio, Sherlock no me pertenece ni estoy ganando nada por esto.**_

* * *

><p>"El autobomba numero tres"<p>

Greg Lestrade estaba tan aburrido aquella mañana que había comenzado a jugar al _baloncesto _con un montón de papeles arrugados y su casco. Era un día tranquilo ese sábado por la mañana, sin llamadas de emergencia o algo que al menos le despertara. Tampoco había futbol en la televisión, o rugby, o criquet… o algo que valiera la pena para tenerla prendida. El sabueso de la central estaba echado a sus pies, con la misma pereza con al hombre de cabello cano. Aunque normalmente deseara que esos días se repitieran sin parar, en ese momento Greg solo podía desear aunque fuera un gatito atorado en un árbol.

Si bien, ya no era un niño ni un novato, era un veterano ya adaptado a un estilo de vida, acostumbrado a la adrenalina de las llamadas de emergencia que salían de todos lados y a veces no daban tiempo ni de respirar, ni de pensar. Eso era lo que más amaba de la vida del bombero, y es que después de su catastrófico intento de matrimonio y su desastrosa nueva vida de soltero, el estar con la cara llena de tizne y evitando respirar bocanadas de humo negro era justo lo que necesitaba para distraerse.

Sin embargo, ese día era… aburrido. No había ni una maldita emergencia en la ciudad, ni incendios, ni choces. Pensó, con cierto enfado, si es que a todo Londres se le ocurría ser responsable ese día, o si talvez debió dedicarse a otra cosa, como _inspector. _

El teléfono de la central sonó. Greg, que estaba solo porque los demás chicos estaban haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio de la planta baja, suspiro mientras se levantaba. Contesto el teléfono, un aparato blanco y viejo pero que cumplía su propósito, mientras se apoyaba en la pared blanca.

—Servicio de bomberos y rescate Bedfordshire.

La voz, al otro lado del teléfono, hizo que Greg diera un pequeño salto. Su superior era un sujeto robusto, rudo y nada amable, ni siquiera por teléfono, así que el que él contestara de ese modo, tan perezoso, le hizo merecedor de un grito que casi le dejo sordo.

―Lestrade, ira un mecánico a ver el autobomba tres, el que no enciende. Quiero que estés ahí, y supervises el trabajo del mecánico. Que no haga nada idiota.

―Pero señor, eso no es parte de mis… responsabilidades…― El comandante le colgó, por lo que solo le resto suspirar, y colgar.

El autobomba número tres estaba descompuesto desde hacía dos semanas y media. Aunque ellos, que tenían un buen conocimiento de mecánica, hacían el intento de repararlo, no habían logrado dar con la falla y por ende, no habían podido hacer nada, así que, como ultima reserva, habían contratado a un mecánico que, se decía, tenía buena fama con su trabajo, para que le diera un vistazo.

Ese era el motivo por el que Greg no había bajado a hacer ejercicio con los demás. No porque deseara ser el chaperón de un sujeto que seguramente sería gordo y con los pantalones a medio trasero, ni porque le disgustara el ejercicio físico. Estaba ahí porque nadie más había querido quedarse a esperar al mecánico, por ende no entendía la llamada amenazante del comandante (especialmente porque se suponía que él estaba en una cita de negocios, forma linda de decirle a su novia) ya que era él el único bombero dispuesto a cuidar los intereses del autobomba número tres, alias Donovan.

Anderson, el gran danés de pelaje negro con una mota blanca en el pecho, alzo los ojos celestes para ver a Greg. Este se había acercado a las escalerillas que en realidad solo usaban para subir, y bajaba hacía la entrada de la central, donde les tres autobomba descansaban, dos de ellos esperando acción. El perro se levantó, estiro las grandes patas y siguió al bombero escalera abajo.

Apenas llego Greg al sofá que estaba a un lado del lugar, donde solían sentarse a ver pasar chicas por la acera principal, vio como una camioneta de color gris llego y se aparcó justo frente a la central. Tenía un brillante logo con un mundo, sobre el que rezaba _Fogg's, _como el del libro. De la camioneta bajo un hombre alto, de tés blanca y cabello rojizo. Llevaba un overol gris humo, con el nombre de la compañía y el logo bordados en el lado derecho del pecho.

Greg observo a ese hombre algo sorprendido. A primera vista, no se veía como alguien extraordinario, a decir verdad parecía un mecánico cualquiera, salvo por aquellos zapatos de trabajo que estaban lustrados y el gesto en su rostro. El bombero no podía describirla con claridad, pero había algo en él que le resulto peculiar, curioso.

El mecánico tomo una caja de herramientas metálica de color rojo, un sujetapapeles metálico de gris brillante y finalmente fue directo a la central. Era curioso que llevara bien arreglado el overol, ni arremangado ni mal abierto. Su pañuelo verde plomo estaba perfectamente bien acomodado en su bolsillo, con una punta de fuera para poder tirar de él cuando estuviera lleno de aceite, pensó Greg.

―Buenas— Saludo, y aquel hombre le miro.

Tenía unos serios, fríos, y una sonrisa que parecía completamente ensayada. A Greg le recordó a esa suerte de político que no le agradaban, por lo que hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado. El mecánico simplemente puso la caja de herramientas en el suelo. Se abrió el overol, por dentro tenía una camiseta con un bolsillo en el pecho, bajo el logo, y saco un bolígrafo.

―Soy del taller mecánico _Fogg's_, vengo a ver el autobomba que está descompuesto, ¿es usted el encargado?— El mecánico tenía una voz calmada, refinada. Greg se imaginó que si aquel hombre se pusiera un traje, le creería que sería capaz de hacerse pasar por cualquier persona.

―Sí, es Donovan, el número tres, es el que ocupa reparaciones.- Le dijo con un tono tranquilo, señalando con la cabeza al camión que estaba estacionado al fondo del lugar.

—Bien, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato.

Sin más, aquel hombre tomo la caja de herramientas, y fue hasta el autobomba, comenzando a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer. La idea es que no sea demasiado largo, espero sea de su agrado. Moores Fuera.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Sherlock" es propiedad de la BBC, y no gano ni un peso con esto.**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que disfruten de este segundo capitulo. Como ya saben, esto es para un reto del foro "I am SHER-locked"<em>

* * *

><p>"Primera Conversación"<p>

El mecánico de overol gris llevaba dos días trabajando en la central. Ningún bombero parecía especialmente interesado en él, y quienes le habían hablado habían regresado con una cara que dejaba claro que la experiencia no había sido grata, además de que ninguno duraba más de diez minutos con él. Greg, con Anderson a los pies, no entendía cómo es que aquello era posible, no lucía como mal tipo, aunque claro, él tampoco había hablado con él. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no hubo oportunidad. El sábado que el pelirrojo llego habían recibido cinco llamadas de emergencia, tres de ellas demasiado idiotas. El domingo era el día libre del mecánico, y el lunes, Greg tuvo una mañana ajetreada, y a la hora del almuerzo, el pelirrojo estaba dejando de trabajar en el autobomba.

Greg no entendía que tanto podía estar mal con el auto, ni porque se había quedado ahí arreglándolo en vez de ir a su taller; solo sabía que sentía una extraña curiosidad por aquel hombre. Mientras comía un pescado mal freído y unas patatas algo duras, oyendo a sus compañeros tontear de muchas cosas, el bombero giro la vista hacia el mecánico. Este se había levantado de debajo del auto bomba, y estaba ahora limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo negro, que parecía limpio de aceite. Tenía la cara roja, quizás por estar debajo del auto, y se humedecía muchos los labios.

El bombero supuso que debía estar sediento. Dejo su comida, que en realidad no supo cómo rayos pudo comer más de la mitad, y se levantó. Tomo un par de botellas de agua que tenían en el frigorífico de la cocina, para meterlas luego en sus bolsillos. Luego se deslizo por el tubo, haciendo un sonido seco al caer sobre sus botas. Eso alerto al mecánico, que le miro arqueando las cejas mientras se ponía un cigarrillo en la boca. Se había alejado un poco de los auto bomba para ir a donde el aire ventilara de nuevo, para poder fumar sin problema, y aun así era un bombero sonriendo como buen chico no era precisamente su idea de compañía para fumar.

Aquel bombero lo alcanzo rápidamente y le ofreció una de las botellas de aguas, haciendo que el pelirrojo alzara las cejas. Este tomo la botella, dejando el cigarrillo entre sus labios, y asintió a modo de gratitud. Greg abrió su botella para darle un largo trago, antes de sacar un cigarrillo de su propio bolsillo, para ponerlo entre sus labios, encendiéndolo y le ofreció fuego al otro.

―No gracias― El mecánico saco su encendedor. Era de plata con un elegante diseño, era la clase de encendedor que no pasaba desapercibido, y que bien podía ser de alguien rico. Greg no lo pasó desapercibido, pero simplemente sonrió.

―Soy Greg Lestrade, un placer conocerte.― Se presentó, extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero la retiró por la mirada fría y la ceja arqueada del pelirrojo. Este, se tomó su tiempo en responder.

―Mycroft Holmes.

Aquella primera conversación, fue todo lo que Greg Lestrade necesito, aunque él no fue consciente de como aquel sujeto que, en ese momento le dio la impresión de ser un pedante, iba a volverse alguien muy especial para él, para su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Greg solo se quedó de pie, algo sorprendido por el nombre del pelirrojo que fumaba aquel cigarrillo y daba pequeños sorbos a la botella de agua helada. Mycroft no iba a confesar que en realidad estaba muy agradecido por el agua, era orgulloso y como no había pretendido pedir nada a los bomberos, no iba a reconocer aquello.

Mycroft observo al bombero a su lado. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello canoso y un gesto cansado. Estaba apoyado en la pared del edificio mientras sostenía la botella abierta con una mano y la otra estaba a la altura de su boca, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Lucía como alguien que no tenía cuidado de si, ni de su aspecto. Tenía barba de tres días, pudo deducir el pelirrojo, y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo tan _testosterona _como los otros bomberos, y no lucía tan idiota como otras personas, aunque podía equivocarse.

Lo recordaba del sábado pasado. Ese había sido el bombero que le había recibido y le había dicho que _Donovan _era quien necesitaba reparaciones. Mycroft aún no comprendía el gusto por ponerle nombre a los autos, siempre se decía que era cosa de brutos. También recordaba al pequeño gran perro que había salido de quien sabe dónde y ahora estaba intentando alcanzar la botella de agua del bombero. No pudo reprimir una pequeña mueca al ver que el bombero dejaba que el animal bebiera de su botella sin más.

―Lo siento, supongo que los perros te ponen incomodo― Greg sonrió, tapo la botella y la metió en su bolsillo para tomar a Anderson del collar con la intención de apartarlo, pero el pelirrojo estiro la mano al animal.

Anderson, aquel viejo gran danés, miro la mano que le era ofrecida. Olfateo. Greg no sabía que el perro detecto un aroma dulce, como de panecillos y té, algo que a Anderson le gustaba, y corrió hasta el pelirrojo, comenzando a lamer aquella mano. Mycroft, con el cigarrillo atorado con los labios, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal y sus orejas. El bombero sonrió, observando como el mecánico hacia aquello, logrando que la cola de Anderson se moviera de un lado a otro con verdadera alegría. No todos lograban eso con el animal.

―Le agradas― Hizo notar, Mycroft lo miro, acariciando el costado del animal, y lo soltó, botando el cigarrillo de la boca y lo piso para apagarlo.

―Debo volver al trabajo― Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, que se sacudió las manos y tomo la botella de agua para comenzar a dirigirse a _Donovan_.

―Oye, estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo luego de aquí? Me has simpatizado y no suelo llevarme bien con los chicos de la estación.

El pelirrojo dirigió sus ojos oscuros a Greg. El gesto del mecánico era distinto, el bombero lo supo, y no pudo evitar apretar los labios. Mycroft arqueo suavemente las cejas, su gesto seguía diferente, especialmente distante y frío, pero simplemente mostró una sonrisa que lucía realmente ensayada.

―Estaré ocupado.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.<em>


End file.
